I walk alone
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Ichigo cemburu...    cemburu sama siapa yah? Rukia? atau Hitsugaya?    apakah Hitsugaya berfikir kalau dia ingin mengulang masalalunya dengan Rukia? RnR my


Gaaaaaaaaaah! YAOI! FC YAOI yang pertama…

Emosi lagi amburadul! Maaf kalau fic kali ini rada-rada gimanaaaaa Gituh… habis saia lagi stress. Terkadang kenyataan itu susah untuk diterima -ngomong apa sih nih anak?- lanjut ajah yoks….

Nyahahahaha Shicchi lagi pengen namain judul dari lagu kesukaan Shicchi. Liriknya yangat mendalam desuuuu T^T

Yosh, Happy reading…

WARNING:

YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

TYPO BERTEBARAN, OOC, but review XD

DISCLAIMER

Bleach © TITE KUBO

I walk alone belongs to GREENDAY

Title : I walk alone [Kubenci kau dan cintaku]

Rated : T aja deh… kalo M entar-entar dulu

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : ummm…. Ano… IchiHitsu -kabur- Yaoiiiiiiiiiiii

Apakah aku salah mencintai seseorang hingga aku berfikir seperti ingin memilikinya seorang diri?

Baiklah. Kau bisa menyebutku egois.

Bahkan setiap orang yang mendekati dia membuat hatiku tak nyaman.

Baik, baik, aku juga tak terlalu tahu bagaimana hatiku sekarang…

Chapter 1

Jealous will kill anything

**Jauhi aku jika kau berniat untuk menyakitiku**

"Toushiro," panggilnya. Dia berjalan cepat kearahku. Memancarkan wajah yang cukup dingin yang menyakitkan. Ternyata dia masih nyaman memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Iya," sapaku sambil berhenti menunggu dia menghampiriku. Setelah dia menghampiriku, aku berjalan disampingnya. Dan dia MASIH memasang wajah itu. Apa salahku?

"Umm… Kurosaki," kataku mencoba memulai percakapan dengannya. Yang kuharapkan adalah dia melihat kearahku dengan senyumnya yang menawan itu. Tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya.

"Hm?" jawabnya. Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan kepadaku. hanya itu. HANYA ITU? Aku benar-benar sangat kesal terhadapnya.

Dia-Ichigo Kurosaki yang berstatus pacarku. Kini dingin bagaikan es dan hanya diam terpaku pada jalan yang kami tempuh. Dia tidak seperti biasanya. Dia yang selalu mengejekku dengan mengataiku pendek atau sejenisnya kini diam seribu bahasa.

**Jangan dekati aku jika kau ingin melupakanku**

"Kurasa hari ini kau sedang tidak enak badan ya?" ucapku mencoba mencairkan suasana. Namun tetap saja dia hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa sedikitpun mengarahkan wajahnya kearahku.

Merasa bosan dengan tingkahnya, aku hanya berjalan sambil memainkan ponselku. Aku tak ingin melihat apa yang dia lakukan saat ini sekarang. Aku merasa kalau dia menunjukkan sifatnya yang aneh.

Berawal dari aku mengenal temannya yang bernama Grimmjow…

***FLASHBACK* normal POV **

"Toushiro, dia adalah teman SMP ku yang kuceritakan dulu, namanya Grimmjow jaegerjaques…" kata Ichigo.

"Salam kenal," kata Toushiro sambil mengulurkan tangannya seolah dia ingin berjabat tangan. Namun Grimmjow tak kunjung membalas jabatan itu. Dia hanya melihat Toushiro dari atas hingga bawah seolah menginterogasinya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Toushiro merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Heee… kau itu… cukup manis juga ya,"

Kini jarak Ichigo dan Toushiro semakin menjauh dan hal itu tidak di gubris oleh Toushiro ataupun Ichigo. Di dalam benak Toushiro dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Dia suah cukup kesal dengan perlakuan Ichigo yang mendadak dingin kepadanya.

"Ummm, Ichigo…" kata Toushiro mencoba membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka sudah di depan kediaman keluarga Hitsugaya.

"Ja nee, Toushiro." Kata Ichigo kemudian meninggalkan Toushiro di depan rumahnya. Biasanya Ichigo selalu mengelus kepala Toushiro lalu mengecup keningnya ketika mereka berada di depan rumah Toushiro. Tapi kali ini….

"Kau berubah…." Desah Toushiro kemudian menatap nanar langit yang sekarang sedang mendung.

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat akrab dengannya, seorang Ichigo Kurosaki kini berbaring diatas kasur empuknya. Matanya terpejam sambil memikirkan seseorang. Siapa? Siapa lagi kalalu bukan Hitsugaya Toushiro, kekasihnya.

"Kenapa aku begitu dingin kepadanya ya…." katanya sambil melihat telapak tangannya kemudian mengusapkan tangannya ke wajahnya sambil mengerang.

"Aaahhh…. Apakah perbuatanku sungguh jahat kepadanya? Aku… aku hanya tak ingin kehilangannya," kata Ichigo lagi. dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menuju lantai bawah.

"Onii-chan… makan siang sudah jadi," kata Yuzu sambil menyiapkan semua makanannya di meja makan.

"Ah, arigatou Yuzu. Tapi kakak mau keluar sebentar. Ada urusan penting." Kata Ichigo sambil keluar dari rumahnya diiringi desahan kesal dari Yuzu.

"Onii-chan tidak ada waktu buat berdiam diri dirumah ya…" gumamnya sedih.

Di tempat Ichigo, dia berjalan cepat sambil mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya seperti orang yang kebingungan hingga ketika ingin menyebrang seseorang menabraknya.

Bruuuk!

"Aawww… i...itai…" kata orang yang baru saja menabrak Ichigo.

"Ah, kamu… midget…" kata Ichigo sambil melihat Rukia yang terpental pelan dengan sepatu rodanya.

"K…Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menghampiri Rukia yang sulit berdiri.

"Minggir kau baka Ichigo!" kata Rukia sambil mencoba berdiri. Namun Rukia malah terjatuh lagi saat dia sudah berdiri.

"Bodoh! Kakimu terkilir. Sinih aku antar pulang! Dasar midget baka! Kalau tidak pandai makin sepatu roda jangan main ditengah jalan. Kalau ada kendaraan lewat bagaimana?" umpat Ichigo memarahi gadis mungil itu.

"Ngggh… maaf. Aku tadi tidak sengaja karena aku berfikir sudah cukup mahir jadi aku mencoba untuk latihan jalan disekitar jalan raya… namun aku kehilangan kendali kemudian aku menabrakmu." Kata Rukia pelan. Kali ini dia tidak melawan karena dia tau ini sepenuhnya salahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku antar kau pulang!" kata Ichigo sambil mencopot kedua sepatu roda Rukia. Terlihat jelas disitu luka memar berwarna merah dan dilututnya bekas tergores.

"A…aku bisa jalan sendiri…" kata Rukia sambil berdiri. Namun saat dia berdiri dia terjatuh lagi hingga Ichigo dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Jangan membantahku!" kata Ichigo sambil menggendong Rukia piggy back.

*/*/*

Ditempat lain, Hitsugaya berjalan sendiri sambil menikmati musim gugur yang sedang melanda kota Karakura. Dia mencoba menghilangikan kejenuhannya dikarenakan sikap Ichigo tadi. Dia berjalan santai hingga dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dengannya. Satu orang? Bukan. suara itu mungkin lebih dari satu orang karena kelihatan ramai -?-

"Suara itu…" kata Hitsugaya sambil berjalan pelan. Dia berdiri di belakang pohon besar yang daunnya banyak bertebaran. Ketika kepalanya menoleh dari balik pohon itu, dia melihat seseorang sedang tertawa bersama.

"I…chi…go…" desahnya pelan sambil menyembunyikan dirinya lagi takut kalau dia ketahuan memergoki mereka berdua. Hitsugaya melihat Rukia dengan manisnya digendong Ichigo. Tangan mungil dan kecil melingkar di sekeliling leher Ichigo. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mencoba mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku cemburu tau…" kata Ichigo kesal. Rukia hanya tertawa.

"Hah?" kata Hitsugaya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kenapa kau cemburu? Ah… kau terlalu berlebihan Ichigo. Tapi… kuakui tindakanmu itu sungguh manis," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum diikuti semburat merah dipipi Ichigo.

"Aku… ingin mengulangi semuanya dari awal lagi… kau tau aku selama ini. Baru kali ini aku menyesal melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Sungguh aku sangat mencintai…"

Belum sempat Hitsugaya mendengar kata Ichigo dia langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang berlanjut dari bibir Ichigo. Dia kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dengan segera tanpa ingin mendengar kata-kata yang menurut dia menyakitkan.

"Aku tau Ichigo…mulailah dari awal lagi… bersamanya. " kata Rukia.

TbC

Maaf kalau sedikit. Chap kali ini berhasil membuat otak Shicchi buntu mendadak DX

Menurut readers fic ini dilanjutkan atau dihapus saja?

Mind to review? No flame.


End file.
